


Bring Me To Life

by Bendy_CA



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Epistolary, F/M, Fic within a Fic, Gen, Humor, In-Universe RPF, Parody, References to My Immortal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bendy_CA/pseuds/Bendy_CA
Summary: Hi my name is Harold (AKA nmbr1uafan89) and I wrote this Umbrella Academy fic!!! It's about the adventures of the umbrella academy with they're newest member, Harold Hargreeves AKA The Power!! No flames XP!!!!!!(or Harold Jenkins, age 13, writes a terrible Umbrella Academy fanfiction)





	Bring Me To Life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the Umbrella Academy's "My Immortal", in-universe and by Harold Jenkins
> 
> I have no shame.

AN: Hi my name is Harold (AKA nmbr1uafan89) and I wrote this Umbrella Academy fic!!! Thank u Jessica for editing sum of this. U are cool even though ur mean a lot, but yur the only umbrella academy fan clb member at the school that i know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hi my name is Harold Hargreeves and I'm the newest member of teh Umrbella Academy!!! The umbrea academy is a school for special super heroes. I was born on the same day as the rest of the Umbrella academy, Octbr 1st, which means I'm special. I'm a superhero too now. my power is flying and super speed and laser eyes and seeing the fture. I have the most powers because I am the most special!

it started last year i was 12 hen they cam to my house and told me I was part of the umbrella acemy now! Teh monocle came into my house and said "yur part of the academy now!" and I gasped.

"i'm part of the umbrella academy now!"

"yes..." said the umbrella academy.

I packed my things and left for my new home at The Umbrella Academy. It was amazing to have a new awesome house. There were hundreds and hundreds of rooms to look around in. there was one room for our costumes and outfits and one room just for watching tv. There are tons of servants who did whatever I want when I want. I asked for a bowl of ice cream at midnight and they HAVE to give it too me. I got my own room with bunk beds and a tv and my own bean bag chair. the walls are black and green and have the umbrella academy symbol on them and the room is as big as a house! I couldn't believe I was Number Seven!

Let me introduce you to the other member of the academy! You make think you know them, but I know them for real

Spaceboy was always serious, cool but serious. He's the leader and stronger than the strong (I'm also strong, and even a bit stronger than him). Kraken was cool (but not as serious as Spaceboy :P) he throws knives (I can too, beter than him, but I don't).

Rumor was pretty. She was the prettiest girl ever with her curly hair and smile and we secretly liked each other. I only call her by her real name, Allison. I'm the only one who allowed to call Rumor by her real name. She likes me the most!!

Seance was silly and funny and fun. He was happy all the time and talks with me about ghost (I thought they were scary, but he makes frends with them all the time so they aren't! cool!) He couldn't go one minute without being funny or telling a joke. He's anoying cuz of that sometimes but he's still fun. One time he talked to the ghost of a president! (oh sorry! I forgot to mention that Rumor has powers too, but she's pretty, that's most important!)

Number Five doesn't have a nickname yet, but I stil like him. He doesn't talk much but when he does, it's always someting smart and clever. He can teleport, but he only uses it when it's important (I fly so fast I basically teleport like him :P). I would ise it all the time but I don't teleport yet. I call him the Teleported, cuz he teleports

Horror is the SMARTEST of us. I mean, not as smart as me, but still. He has the best power, and we all get jealous of it. He has a WHOLE NOTHER DEMINSION IN HIS BODY, WITH TENTACLE THINGS. He's shy and my best friend and tells me everything. he hides all sorts of stuff in his portal and his diminsion monster is his pet!

And then there's me! I'm everyone's favorite and I'm all they're best friends even though their not mine. I mean, their all my friends but ben is my best best friend (Rumor is a close second!!)

I'm called the Power cuz I'm the most powerful of our hero group!z

now today... monocle sat us down for a mission plan.

"Seven today I'm gonna have you lead!" he told us. I gasped and everbody... cheered! Except Spaceboy, he was grumpy about it

"I'm usually the leader, Monocle" Spaceboy said. "Should I lead today"

"not today" he said. "the Power is the leader today." and

"yeah"the academy agreed

Number Five said "he's right spaceboy. today is too important for you to lead. we are fighting doctor terminal again and if anything goes wrong it will be terrible."

"yeah, if anyone can do this today, it's Harold" says Rumor. I blushed at that.

Seance said a joke that was really funny joke about how I am lucky number seven and we all laughed.

"Let's go" Horror said

"Yeah!" Horror agreed

And then we left....... for the misson.....

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

AN: Okay thank agaim Jessica for help agan. I like riting this at the computer lab with u. if I get 20 reviews, i will post a new chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the best thing I have ever written.
> 
> If this actually gets 20 reviews, will I continue it? I dunno ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
